Rossie, My Lovely Red Flower
by dachisshi
Summary: Aku berdoa agar Tuhan selalu menjagamu, Tuhan hanya ingin kita saling rindu. Kita terlahir sebagai sepasang di surga kita hanya saja dunia ini dikuasai oleh takdir. - YunJae. This fic was edited.


_**Title : Rossie, My Lovely Red Flower.**_

.

**Author : Little Asadachi ( Icha )**

**Title : Rossie, My Lovely Red Flower.**  
**Author : Little Asadachi ( Icha )**  
**Cast : Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho , Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ) and others ( Untuk keselarasan cerita marga akan disesuaikan )**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Romance , Drama , M-preg.**  
**Desclaimer : Mereka semua hanya milik Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi masing masing, cerita ini milik inspirasi saya dan takdir Tuhan.**  
**Warning : Yaoi content, typos akut, alur random, cerita absurd.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Setiap kuntum bunga memiliki makna_  
_Dibalik maknanya mengandung sebuah cerita, sebuah pertanda dan sebuah doa._  
_Bisa juga sebuah permohonan, ungkapan, dan rasa sakit._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Matahari telah tinggi menggantung di angkasa biru, tanda hari telah beranjak mencapai puncaknya. Aktifitas di kota metropolis sekelas Seoul juga semakin memanas seiiring dengan melayangnya matahari di atapnya, seperti membakar suasana. Para pegawai kantor yang tegang dengan segudang pekerjaannya pun rehat sejenak. Berduyun - duyun memenuhi kafetaria, minimarket ataupun restoran terdekat untuk memenuhi hajat santap siang. Walaupun tak jarang juga sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih untuk memesan makanan kepada rekan mereka atau sekedar office boy yang lewat untuk disantap didepan layar monitor dan meja kerja mereka. Namun, itu hanya berlaku pada para pekerja workaholic Workaholic? Ya, bukankah itu sebutan yang pantas bagi para pekerja yang menyibukkan diri, memadatkan waktu seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk dirinya memperoleh pujian, penghargaan, pemantasan dan riuh tepuk tangan apabila naik jabatan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi dua pria yang sedang berada di balik pintu yang tertutup itu. Keduanya bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan berpenampilan elegan. Dengan setelan jas mahal serta memikat tentunya. Namun perbedaanya terletak pada ekspresi wajah, pikiran, serta ukuran jidat. Oh, ayolah para pria ini sudah kerap menjadi tokoh fanfiction, dimanapun mereka berada pasti mereka selalu dideskripsikan berlebihan. Yang satu dilebih - lebihkan dengan ketampanannya dan mata musangnya yang tajam bagaikan jarum kasur yang satu dilebih - lebihkan ukuran jidatnya yang seperti Olympic Stadium.

.

.

.

" Aiish, jinjja... Hei Jung! tidak bisakah kau keluar sebentar dan meninggalkan kursimu itu, sehari saja? Itu tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan jutaan won! Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingat? It's Friday man! Besok hari Sabtu, pegawai libur... Changmin pulang lebih awal hari ini karena besok ia libur musim panas. Kau lupa? Kau appa sahnya bukan aku, sekali - kali jenguklah dia disana. Kau seorang presdir, kau punya kuasa untuk keluar masuk pintu kantormu sampai engselnya lepas sekalipun. Ayolah, berapa jarak yang harus di tempuh dari Seoul ke Gwangju? Kau bisa naik helikopter pribadimu dan woosh, kau sampai... Berikan dia kejutan bahwa appanya datang lalu mengajaknya makan malam bersama dan jalan - jalan. Bocah evil itu akan sangat girang apabila melihatmu menjemputnya! Lagipula kau hanya bisa mengunjunginya sebulan sekali, ini sudah 3 bulan kau tidak menjenguknya bahkan... Kau tidak rindu dengan anak kandungmu sendiri? " Cerocos pria jidat lebar yang kini sedang menghentakkan kaki kirinya kesal karena lawan bicaranya tak kunjung memberi respon dan masih setia berkutat pada surat - surat berwarna putih yang tertumpuk dihadapannya.

.

"Aku tidak bisa chun-ah, Mr. Song akan datang jam 2 besok untuk membahas kerjasama proyek pembangunan apartemen dan departemen strore yang akan segera dibangun di Gangnam itu, tentu saja aku harus bersiap. Mungkin baru besok setelah rapat itu aku bisa pergi kerumah Siwon untuk menjenguknya. Dan rumah Siwon tidak memiliki helipad, ingat itu." Laki - laki yang satunya membalas.

.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Jung! perhatikan kalender yang ada di mejamu. Sekarang tanggal 11, bukan 12. Bukankah di perjanjian kau akan bertemu dengan Mr. Song jam 2 siang besok, tanggal 13? Aiishh itu tandanya lusa! Bagaimana bisa seorang lulusan terbaik dari Amerika bisa dengan cerobohnya tidak memperhatikan kalender. Kurasa Amerika tidak berguna untukmu Jung!" Tokoh kita yang satu ini rupanya harus segera memanggil pemadam kebakaran atau memecahkan perangkat pemadaman darurat karena jidatnya sudah mulai berasap "Bukannya kantor cabang di Gwangju memiliki helipad yang biasa kau gunakan heh, aiigooo."

.

"Omoo. Benarkah? Hehehe, mungkin aku terlalu tegang jadi aku lupa melihat kalenderku. Kalau begitu kajja, kita jemput Changmin dan makan siang. Sekalian, aku juga ingin memastikan daerah yang akan digunakan sebagai wilayah proyek perluasan real estate didaerah Gwangju karena kemarin Hyuseung dan beberapa tim pengembang bilang ada masalah. Kajja, aku akan telfon Siwon untuk menyiapkan semuanya dan panggil Siwan untuk segera memastikan helipad di kantor cabang..." Seloroh namja bermarga Jung yang sekarang tengah beranjak dari kursinya setelah menyadari kesalahannya ketika melihat penanggalan dan menuju ke pintu keluar, disusul namja jidat yang mengekor sambil menggerutu kesal dibelakangnya.

.

"Mengapa tidak daritadi kau gunakan otakmu Jung! Ditengah - tengah waktu luang ayah dan anak masih saja membicarakan pekerjaan, dasar orang penting yang sok penting..."

.

.

.

Ya, mereka Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, di suatu tempat lain.

.

"Aiigoo pesta kejutan?... Kau akan kemari? Mengajak Yoochun juga? Ah pasti akan sangat ramai... Ahaha, arasseo, jam berapa? Oke aku dan Bummie akan menyiapkannya segera..."

.

FLIP

.

Siwon menggeser layar di ponselnya, memutus sambungan telfon. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata bulat sedang memperhatikan interaksinya melalui telfon barusan.

.

"Appa telfon? Nuguya? Siapa yang akan main ke rumah kita appa?"

.

Siwon terkesiap, awalnya ia sedikit terkejut tiba - tiba saja ada suara yang menyergapnya. Namun begitu tahu siapa gerangan yang bertanya ia tersenyum. Tubuh tegapnya menunduk, menyejajarkan tinggi sang penanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anaknya, karena baru saja ia dipanggil appa bukan?

.

"Yunho ahjusshi, appa Changmin. Ia akan datang menjenguk, bersama Yoochun ahjusshi juga..." Jawab Siwon sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

.

"Jinjjayo? MINNIE AP..." Siwon dengan sigap membekap mulut putranya yang hampir saja rencana kejutan yang disusun Yunho untuk Changmin berantakan gara - gara teriakan putranya itu.

.

"Iiish, appa, Kyu kan jadi tidak bisa nafas! Kenapa appa tutup - tutup mulut Kyu!" Korban pembekapan itu pun segera melepaskan tangan besar Siwon lalu kemudian protes dengan kelakuan sang appa.

.

"Ani, mianhae Kyuhyunnie chagi. Yunho ahjusshi mau memberi kejutan untuk Minnie, jadi kau jangan beri tahu dia ne? Yaksok?..." Jelas Siwon kepada putranya yang dipanggilnya yang sesuai dugaan readers bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil meraih kelingking mungilnya. Ia pun mengangguk paham mendengar pejelasan sang appa. Siwon sangat lega dan senang tentu saja, ia sangat percaya bahwa jagoan kecilnya bisa dipercaya.

.

"Ya sudah. Kajja kita ganti bajumu, lalu appa akan kembali mengajar. Nanti kau bermain dengan Changmin ne, tapi jangan jauh - jauh dari rumah. Di lapangan seperti biasa saja, biar ummamu tidak memarahi appa gara - gara kau bermain terlalu jauh." Ujar Siwon sambil menuntun anaknya ke sebuah kamar.

.

"Yeay gomawo appa!" Girang Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya.

.

"Nee.. Ah, Kyuhyun chagi, jangan lupa tutup pintu rumah sebelum bermain ne? dan bilang Lee ahjumma jika Kyu dan Changmin mau keluar, jika Changmin lapar ada Pajeon dan Tenpura di lemari. Jangan nakal saat bermain, appa pergi dulu annyeong!" Siwon berpesan cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menutup daun pintu rumah dan pergi kembali untuk bekerja.

.

"Ne appa, arasseo!"

.

.

.

.

"Cepat ... ayooo! Ahahaha..."

.

Siang tentu saja masih membara, meskipun jarum jam sudah bergeser ke angka dua tetap membuat hawa panas menyeruak, membuat peluh menetes dan tubuh terasa gerah. Musim panas tahun ini sepertinya jauh lebih panas daripada musim - musim panas sebelumnya. Tapi tak ayal membuat semangat beberapa namja kecil di lapangan itu menepi dan berteduh. Semangat mereka justru semakin menjadi - jadi seiring dengan bergeraknya matahari ke arah barat diiringi dengan gelak tawa dan keceriaan yang terpancar diwajah mereka. Walaupun di satu sisi, ada beberapa yeoja cilik yang sedang berteduh di sebuah pohon di tepiannya, tentu saja dengan permainan yang berbeda yang tak kala mengasyikkan. Mereka begitu riang karena ini adalah awal liburan mereka.

.

"Min! Tangkap bolanya!" Seru seorang bocah tinggi bernama Choi Minho yang kini menjadi kapten tim dan tengah menendang bola ke arah Changmin.

.

"Ne! Henry hyung! disana!"

.

Changmin dengan lihainya menangkap tendangan Minho setelah sebelumnya memberikan aba - aba kepada Henry, memainkan bola berwarna putih-hitam itu dikakinya. Langkahnya yang panjang, cepat, dan lincah membuatnya sulit untuk ditaklukan kawan - kawannya dan menjadi salah satu striker yang bisa diandalkan di timnya. Satu per satu pemain dapat ia lalui dengan mudah hingga sampai di depan gawang tanpa sedikitpun bola yang di kakinya itu berpindah ke tendangan yang lain. Pandangan matanya sudah saling adu dengan kiper tim lawan. Dan saat kakinya menendang ...

.

.

.

BUGH

.

.

YAAAHH

.

KYAAAAAA

.

.

Rupanya kali ini tendangan maut 'Voldemin' nya yang menakutkan itu gagal menembus gawang tim lawan, dan membentur tiang gawang lalu memantul mengenai lego yang disusun beberapa anak perempuan di bawah pohon. Menyebabkan suara koor kecewa dan jeritan histeris dari sisi lapangan yang berbeda.

.

"YAK ! KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN !" Pekik salah seorang yeoja cilik bernama Sooyeon.

.

Minho, Changmin dan teman temannya yang tadinya bermain bola tentu saja langsung membubarkan diri, menghampiri kemana arah bolanya itu melayang. Yaitu ke arah kerumunan yeoja yang sekarang tengah ribut - ribut.

.

"Gwenchanayo? Mianhae Sooyeonnie. Aku tidak sengaja menendangnya jadi kena lego yang sudah kau buat, mianhae." Changmin yang merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan keributan langsung angkat bicara dan meminta maaf, tak lupa dengan pembelaan diri tentu saja.

.

"Neo! Tidak mau! Kalian sudah merusak mainan baruku!. Abeojiku baru membelikannya dari Amerika kalian tahu? Sekarang jadi rusak gara - gara kalian! Uh, menyebalkan!" Keras Sooyeon. "Dan namaku bukan Sooyeon, abeojiku memanggilku Jessica, ingat itu!"

.

Changmin terlihat diam saja, mungkin karena merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap Sooyeon yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sedangkan mata bulat sang kapten tim Choi Minho, semakin membulat karena menahan geram. Intinya Sooyeon sangat menyebalkan.

.

"Ayolah Sooyeon, kan Changmin sudah minta maaf padamu dan lego mu? kau bisa menyusunnya lagi kan? Sekarang berikan bola yang ada di tanganmu itu pada kami, kami ingin bermain lagi..." Henry yang berada dibelakang Minho terlihat berbicara dengan lancar juga tenang dan terkesan dewasa. Karena ia paling tua diantara mereka tentunya. Ia berusaha menetralkan suasana yang bersitegang antara kubu Sooyeon dan para pemain bola.

.

"Neo! Bola jelek ini sebaiknya ku buang saja! Agar kalian tidak bisa bermain lagi dan merusak mainan punyaku!" Ucap Sooyeon sambil melempar asal bola ditangannya ke arah jalan. "Uh, menjijikkan. Pasti bola itu harganya murah dan ditendang - tendang kaki kotor anak - anak seperti kalian." Lanjutnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun dan Minho yang sudah naik pitam kini benar - benar tidak dapat menahan amarahnya, segera saja dijambaknya rambut yeoja cilik itu. Membuat bibir merah mungilnya meronta hebat dan menangis.

.

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan huh! Cepat ambil bolanya! Dasar anak cengeng menyebalkan!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada Sooyeon.

.

Sooyeon yang sudah terlanjur menangis meronta dalam jambakan Kyuhyun.

.

"Sudah Kyu, biar Min saja yang ambil bolanya. Kalian tunggu disini ne?" Changmin akhirnya buka suara untuk melerai perkelahian diantara Sooyeon dan Kyuhyun yang memanas.

.

"Tunggu Min! Kyu ikut!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menarik rambut panjang Sooyeon lalu segera menyusul.

.

"Tunggu Min, Kyu. Aku ikut..." Susul Minho yang akhirnya diekori oleh teman - temannya yang lain. Meninggalkan kerumunan Sooyeon dan teman - temannya yang masih ketakutan karena ulah garang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah helikopter mendarat disebuah helipad di halaman belakang Bigeast Corporation kantor cabang Gwangju. Memperlihatkan dua orang namja yang diiringi 4 orang lain dengan baju berwarna sama namun tentu saja potongannya berbeda. Yang 2 memakai jas mahal kebanggaan mereka dan yang lain memakai seragam ajudan serta bodyguard. Beberapa orang juga terlihat berbaris dan menunduk hormat kepada yang baru saja datang.

.

"Ah sajangnim anda sudah datang rupanya. Mari, akan saya antar anda ke mobil yang sudah kami siapkan. Perjalanan menuju pinggiran distrik memakan waktu 30 menit." Ucap seorang laki - laki berseragam layaknya seorang tentara.

.

"Ne, gomawo. Tapi aku ingin membawa mobil ini secara pribadi saja bersama Yoochun." Ucap Yunho santai.

.

"Baik sajangnim, ini kunci mobilnya. Saya sudah mengecek mobilnya benar - benar aman dan nyaman digunakan, sajangnim. GPS yang ada sudah kami atur untuk membantu mempermudah mencari rute dalam perjalanan. Semoga anda menikmati perjalanan di Kota Gwangju ini." Balas sang pria berseragam mirip tentara itu. Tangannya terulur memberikan kunci mobil.

.

"Arasseo, tapi bisakah kau panggilkan Hyunseung kemari? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." Suruh Yunho kepada pria berseragam itu saat menerima kunci.

.

"Baik sajangnim." Ia lantas mengeluarkan walky talky dari kantung celananya dan mulai berbicara. Mungkin memanggil temannya yang lain untuk memanggil Hyunseung. "Tuan Hyunseung sedang dalam perjalanan kemari sajangnim." Ucapnya sesaat setelah menghentikan pembicaraan melalui walky talky nya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti, Yoochun yang berada dibelakang Yunho hanya diam sedari tadi, ia lebih suka menjaga image coolnya di depan pegawai sepupunya yang beberapa diantaranya merupakan yeoja - yeoja cantik. Ck, memang tipikal seorang playboy.

.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria tinggi kurus memakai kemeja berwarna biru cerah dengan dasi berwarna biru tua bergaris menggantung apik dilehernya. Ia terlihat berjalan menuju Yunho dengan langkah yang memburu sambil membawa map berwarna keunguan ditangannya.

.

"Ah, selamat datang sajangnim. Senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan anda." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat dan menjabat tangan Yunho.

.

"Ah senang juga bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda Hyunseung-ssi." Yunho memandang map yang dipegang Hyunseung.

.

"Bisakah kita membicarakan masalah ini sambil menuju kesana, agar tidak terlalu membuang banyak waktu. Kau ikut dengan mobil ini saja Hyunseung-ssi, aku ingin mendengar penuturanmu lebih jelas mengenai masalah itu."

.

"Ne, baiklah sajangnim." Hyunseung menunduk patuh kepada atasannya tersebut.

.

"Chun-ah kau yang bawa mobilnya!" Yunho melempar kunci kontak kepada Yoochun yang tak jauh dari hadapannya kini. Yoochun menangkapnya sambil menekuk muka. 'Uh, kenapa harus aku lagi yang jadi suruhannya. Kalau bukan karena dia sepupuku dan aku tidak harus bekerja dengannya tentu akan kuhabisi dia.' batinnya sebal dan lalu membuka pintu kemudi.

.

Hyunseung segera membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Yunho. Setelah itu ia masuk dari pintu dari sisi yang lain. Mobil Maserati Ghibli berwarna biru safir itu pun melaju meninggalkan halaman kantor menuju jalanan kota Gwangju.

.

"Begini sajangnim, kami menemui sedikit masalah pada proyek ini. Area seluas 12 hektare yang akan dibangun baru terbeli 95% , sedikit lagi akan memenuhi target. Namun kami mengalami hambatan dalam masalah pembebasan tanah yang 5% tersebut." Jelas Hyunseung yang memulai pembicaraan. Dahi Yunho sedikit mengrenyit dibuatnya, seolah bertanya' bagaimana bisa?'

.

Hyunseung segera mengaktifkan tablet yang ada digenggamannya. Ia menunjukkan pada Yunho apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di layarnya terdapat foto proyek dengan logo Bigeast Corporation yang sedang dibangun disebuah lahan yang cukup luas. " Disatu sisi ini terdapat sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas namun tak terawat sehingga ditumbuhi rumput - rumput liar, bangunannya pun sudah terlihat tua dan keropos, namun masih ada kehidupan didalamnya. Disana tinggal seorang namja berumur setengah abad beserta seseorang yang sepertinya adalah putrinya. Saat akan dimintai keterangan mengenai hak kepemilikkan rumah tersebut serta data keluarga orang tua tersebut malah mengusir kami dan tak pernah lagi membuka pintunya. Sajangnim pernah berkata bahwa proyek ini sudah mendapat persetujuan pemerintah setempat sehingga sudah ada bantuan dari pemerintah untuk perijinan pendirian bangunan serta relokasi penduduk yang terkena imbas dari pembangunan ini. Tetapi pegawai dari pemerintahan serta kami dari tim pengembangan belum bisa memindahkan keluarga laki - laki tua tersebut sajangnim." Sambung Hyunseung. Ia dapat membaca raut wajah Yunho yang berusaha menangkap maksud dari perkataannya.

.

"Kau tahu Jung, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada seseorang yang tidak takut padamu. Hahahaha" Tawa Yoochun dari kursi kemudi.

.

"Diam kau Park! ini hanya masalah antar pribadi, mungkin besok aku bisa berbicara dengannya dan bernegosiasi perihal ini." Ucap Yunho serius. Ia tidak ingin hal - hal kecil macam ini menghambat proyek bernilai jutaan won.

.

"Apa sebaiknya sajangnim ditemani beberapa orang? Saya khawatir namja tua itu akan memperlakukan sajangnim seperti kami dan beberapa rekan." Usul Hyunseung yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan bosnya tersebut.

.

"Tak perlu berlebihan Hyunseung-ssi, aku akan bersama Yoochun saja dan diantarkan supir Hwang." Yunho yang mengerti kekhawatiran Hyunseung langsung menepisnya. " Kita akan bicarakan ini besok setelah acara makan siang." Lanjut Yunho. Hyunseung tersenyum lega, setidaknya apabila sang atasan yang berbicara si namja tua yang tadi dimaksudnya akan lebih mengerti dan mau menurut.

.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Yoochun terus membelah jalanan kota Gwangju, beriringan dengan matahari yang sudah mulai condong ke ujung senja. Menampakkan cahaya yang mulai didominasi warna kuning keemasan. Yang utama dipikiran Yunho saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Changmin, putranya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Semoga Tuhan benar - benar mengijinkan mereka bertemu kembali, doanya.

.

.

Aku pulang, aku ingin menjengukmu dan uri aegya, baby.

.

.

.

.

Rumput ilalang setinggi perutnya itu seperti ingin membelit tubuhnya, susah sekali untuk dilalui. Apalgi daun - daun panjangnya yang mengering membuatnya kaku membentuk sulur seperti tali yang menjerat.

.

"Uuh, eodiseoyo..."

.

"Min, kau yakin bola kita menggelinding ke arah sini. Ini kan sangat jauh dari lapangan min" Ujar Minho yang berada dibelakang Changmin, ia terus menyibak rumput yang tumbuh liat tersebut. Changmin mengendikkan bahunya.

.

"Bukankah tadi kau lihat bola itu tertendang sebuah truk lalu terlempar ke halaman ini." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Minho. Changmin terus saja berjalan menyusuri halaman luas yang ditutupi rumput ilalang dan sampah - sampah kaleng juga plastik.

.

"Tapi ini sudah sore, bagaimana jika sampai malam tidak ketemu. Kau tidak lihat rumah ini sangat menyeramkan" Celetuk Donghae yang berada dipaling belakang. Jujur saja dia sudah merinding disko sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah ber ilalang ini.

.

"Iya, rumah ini memang sangat menyeramkan. Ku dengar sering ada orang yang menyanyi dari sini. Tapi setelah pagi tidak ada." Henry mulai bercerita. Semua yang disana menoleh ke arahnya, tentu saja mereka ingin mendengar pasti tentang cerita itu. "Katanya setiap malam akan ada suara nyanyian dari dalam rumah, halmoniku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi setahu halmoniku dirumah tersebut tidak pernah ditinggali siapapun kecuali orang yang pernah meninggal karena sakit, lalu tidak ditemukan..." Cerita Henry pun berlanjut seru. Sedangkan Changmin masih fokus dengan bola yang dicarinya. " Hantu rumah kosong mungkin ... " kata beberapa yang lain.

.

"AH! ITU BOLANYA KYU! BOLANYA KETEMU! ADA DI PINTU ITU! PPALLI" Teriak Changmin nyaring

.

Semua teman- temannya yang tadi mendengar cerita Henry langsung berlari ke arah Changmin yang sedang berlari kearah pintu. Pintu itu memiliki lubang seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa memungkinkan orang untuk melongok ke dalamnya. Namun bukan itu yang ada dipikiran Changmin saat ini, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengambil bolanya. Kyuhyun yang berlari paling cepat diantara temannya yang lain sudah sampai ke tempat Changmin berdiri saat ini. Namun belum sampai Changmin menunduk untuk mengambil bola, sebuah tangan pucat bersimbah darah serta berkuku putih berkilat keluar dari lubang pintu besar , menahan pergerakan Changmin dan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

.

"Annyeong! Siwon-ah, lama tak bertemu. Kau semakin terlihat sukses saja. Ahahaha..." Gelak Yunho begitu ia sampai ke rumah Siwon. Mereka saling merangkul, dua sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan hampir dari lahir itu sangat senang ketika mereka saling bertemu kembali. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak bertemu, terakhir adalah 6 bulan yang lalu. Setiap Yunho menengok Changmin, Siwon sedang tidak berada dirumah entah mengajar, mengikuti pelatihan guru di luar kota atau sedang berada di gereja mengurusi acara, jangan lupakan bahwa Siwon adalah seorang yang sangat aktif dalam hal keagamaan. Biasanya ia hanya akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Lee Ahjumma serta yeoja manis yang menjadi istri Siwon yaitu Choi Kibum.

.

"Kau bercanda Jung! Tentu saja kau terlihat semakin sukses daripada aku, dan oh. Hey , Park Jidat. Kau tidak bosan dengan rumahku bukan?" Tanya Siwon begitu menyadari siapa yang mengekor dibelakang Yunho. " Hah, aku terpaksa mengikutinya lagi Siwon-ah, kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya manusia ini." Tunjuk Yoochun pada Yunho.

.

"Hahaha, sudahlah ayo masuk. Kau pasti sangat lelah Jung, beristirahatlah. Ini sudah sangat sore. Kau juga Yoochun-ah" Ucap Siwon sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah. Pasti kalian bertanya kenapa hanya Yoochun dan Yunho yang sampai ke rumah ini, dimana Hyunseung yang berada bersama mereka saat dimobil tadi? Hyunseung sudah turun di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya, beberapa blok sebelum rumah Siwon. Awalnya Hyunseung menolak diantarkan tapi, Yoochun memaksa dengan alasan "Kita teman SMA Hyunseung-ssi, hahahaha." lalu akhirnya Hyunseung mau diantarkan sampai ke persimpangan tersebut dan berulang kali membungkuk hormat, mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah diberi tumpangan mobil mewah secara gratis tentunya. Hehehe...

.

Ruang tengah keluarga Choi sangat nyaman. Terkesan luas dan lega, sofa berwarna hijau lumut dengan meja kayu berpelitur ditengahnya, beralas lantai keramik yang ditutupi parquet kayu berwarna cokelat muda, TV LED 36" dan DVD serta rak buku berbentuk melengkung mengikuti sudut ruangan. Tak lupa beberapa pajangan seperti piala - piala Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Hati Yunho berdesir hangat melihat putra semata wayangnya yang begitu jauh darinya namun dapat berprestasi di sekolah dengan begitu mengagumkan, melebihi teman - temannya yang memiliki keluarga yang lengkap bersatu dan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Pandangan Yunho pun terhenti pada satu pajangan, sebuah gambar. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar layaknya foto keluarga Choi yang lainnya. Hanya saja disana ada sebuah gambar, dimana dirinya bersama seorang berparas menawan tengah menggendong Changmin kecil berusia sepuluh bulan. Mata musangnya hampir saja meneteskan air mata. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

.

"Relakan kepergiannya Yunho-ya. Kau tahu, dia sudah mendapat tempat yang terbaik disana. Mengapa kau tidak membawa Changmin ikut serta denganmu ke Seoul jika memang kau begitu menyayanginya." Siwon berujar. Ia menatap Yunho yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau tahu Siwon-ah dosaku padanya begitu banyak. Berapa kali aku menyakiti perasaannya, bahkan disaat terakhirnya dan saat dia tak ada sekarang ini. Aku tak bisa menjaga Changmin dengan tanganku sendiri, pendidikan di Seoul memang jauh lebih bagus tetapi disana ia tidak akan tumbuh selain menjadi anak yang manja dan dipenuhi dengan segala fasilitas. Terlebih aku tidak bisa mengawasinya karena jam kerjaku yang padat. Aku tidak mau dia hanya menjadi berjiwa seperti maid atau butler. Aku ingin dia merasakan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga yang sebenarnya... Walaupun tidak secara utuh." Yunho akhirnya berbicara. Siwon mengerti perasaan sahabatnya itu, ia memang kerap mendidik Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan cara yang tegas. Tapi disisi lain, Siwon juga sangat memberikan mereka perhatian, pengertian dan memenuhi keinginan mereka. "Jika memang saatnya sudah tepat maka aku akan membawa Changmin pulang." Sambung Yunho masih menyeka kristal bening disudut matanya.

.

" Oppa, Kyunnie dan Minnie belum pulang bermain ... Ini sudah hampir jam 6.30 oppa. 1 jam lagi sudah gelap." Kibum tiba - tiba datang dari arah dapur. Nampak jelas raut wajah yeoja manis itu gelisah, air mukanya tidak tenang. Yunho terkesiap, begitu pula Siwon. Ia baru menydari ketidak - hadiran putranya dan Changmin dirumah. Memang mereka anak laki - laki yang sangat aktif dan sedang pada masa bermainnya, jadi Yunho paham itu. Tapi tidak biasanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin pulang selarut itu, kali ini ada apa ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBCEEH

.

TJIUM BANG CHANGMIN

.

.

ANNYEONG !

.

Icha bawa FF baru ^^  
Kekeke, gomawo yang udah review buat FF Icha yang Beautiful Dancer  
Mianhae belum sempat untuk update lagi malah udah buat FF yang baru kekekeke  
Karena kemarin Icha sempat ada halangan , Icha sedang sakit dan perlu penanganan khusus dirumah sakit jadi tidak bisa buat lanjutan dari Beautiful Dancer.  
FF ini Icha karang waktu Icha sakit, Bermodal memori otak dan sebuah cerita masa lalu *ecieileh...*  
Kenapa FF ini Icha kasih judul 'Rossie' ? Jawabannya ada di chapter terakhir FF ini  
So apakah ini akan tetap dilanjut?

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, reviews sangat diperlukan sebagai bentuk partisipasi chingudeul terhadap karya saya.

.

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasuka Chingudeul :'))))


End file.
